


New York's Finest

by chxronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Assassin AU, F/F, F/M, Multi, Police AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Cheryl is an assassin who is goes undercover as a cop. Veronica is a detective who is investigating these mysterious deaths. Betty is trying to prove herself and get out from under her mothers shadow. Jason works in forensics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My summary was shit so if you actually clicked on it I hope you enjoy it.

Cheryl would never describe herself as the type who mingles. She met her client, got the job, completed the job, and cleaned up. Simple as that nothing to it the only person she is close to is her fraternal twin otherwise known as her partner in crime.

“You’re doing it again,” Jason says to Cheryl.

“Oh, sorry,” Cheryl says and finishes assembling her gun.

“Just the ritual I do before a hit. I’m usually alone,” she adds on glaring at Jason.

“I know I prefer staying behind anyway but they client had very specific orders that you need my expertise for,” Jason says and pulls out his gear.

“Keep quiet and let me focus,” Cheryl says and lines up the shot and waits for the man to step into the area.

The man does just that and she’s able to fire two shots in the head before Jason can even blink.

“Come on Jason I want to get this over with fast,” Cheryl says gun already halfway disassembled.

“You need patients,” Jason says.

“A body only stays warm for so long,” Cheryl says moving toward roof door. “Fine you take your time I’ll use the fingerprints to access what you need and then remove our trace.”

Cheryl goes to the next building over and easily slips by security. She takes the stairs finding it the quicker way to the sixth floor. When she’s upstairs she uses the fingerprint to get access to the safe and then begins removing the bullets.

Jason finally comes and begins getting access into the laptop to copy the files for their client. “So Cher, still got the police hot on your trail,” he says making small talk.

“They’re not hot and I think I’ve come up with a way to tamper with their evidence but it does involve tweaking my real identity,” Cheryl says grabbing a couple beer’s from the man's fridge and begins setting up the crime scene.

“What’s the story this time?” Jason asks knowing Cheryl will find a way to through the police off her this time.

“He was meeting with our mutual friend, they get into an argument over whatever is on that laptop, it escalated out guy shoots him and then the laptop, and he would get away with it but he missed the beer bottle with his prints,” Cheryl says placing the prints onto the beer bottle and shooting the laptop when Jason finishes.

“Remind me to never cross you,” Jason says as they leave the building and back to one of their few safe houses.

“I don’t think I have to worry,” Cheryl responds leaning back in her seat and listen to the police scanner.

///

That night Cheryl gives their client the info and makes sure that she’s paid before heading back to the safe house. Then she gives Jason the details of the modification she’ll need for the plan to throw off the police.

Cheryl takes a bath and plans out how the next day should work out.

///

Morning comes and Cheryl is quickly dressed in jeans and a leather jacket grabbing the new identity that her brother left out for her before going back to his wife and his two twin toddlers.

On her way she calls in a complaint to the landlord of the dead guys building saying that there’s a strange smell coming from the apartment. Then she parks her car and walks into the precinct like she owned it.

“Excuse me,” she says to the secretary. “I’m here to meet the Captain. I’m transferring from Washington, I’m Detective Cheryl Blossom.”

“The second door to the right she’s waiting for you,” the secretary says smiling.

Cheryl walks down the hall and knocks on the door before entering.

“You must be Detective Blossom, I’m Captain Cooper,” Alice Cooper says standing up and holding out her hand. “When your brother said you were transferring from Seattle I was surprised to hear they were letting you go.”

“I thought it would be better to be in the same state as my brother considering he’s the only family left,” Cheryl says and notices the two detectives standing in the back.

“That’s right your grandmother just passed away it’s a shame, but onto the matter at hand these are the two detectives you’ll partner with.”  
“Detective Betty Cooper and that is Detective Veronica Lodge,” Betty says and Cheryl shakes both of their hands but is more focused on Veronica.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cheryl says.

“Now that we’ve gotten through formal introductions you’ve got a homicide,” Alice says and gives them the details before sending them on their way.

///

“So Blossom what do you think happened here,” Veronica asks as they survey the scene that Cheryl is already familiar with.

“Well the victim just got back from work, he kicked off his shoes, grabbed a beer and then turned on the game only someone knocked on the door and he let them in offered them a beer, they sat down and were going to watch the game, only they got into a fight it escalated the perp pulled a gun shot him and cleaned up the evidence but her missed the beer bottle that rolled under the table,” Cheryl explains acting out the scene as she explained the fake scene and then pointing the beer bottle that was barely visible.

“Get that down to evidence and scan for prints,” Veronica barks to an officer standing by. “Let’s see if your theory pans out.”

Oh, it will Cheryl thinks to herself as she pretends to scan the rest of the room. “I’m a detective for a reason Lodge.”

“You haven’t proven yourself yet,” Veronica retorts trying to look even a little bit taller.

“Neither have you two. It seems like I’m the only one doing detecting,” Cheryl says giving her signature grin as the other two scrabble for a retort.

Seeing as the other two had nothing left to say Cheryl left intending to finish a small matter that had to be done. She used a simple excuse of promising her brother she’d watch the twins.

///

When Cheryl returned from her “errands” Betty and Veronica were eating their lunch and laughing about something.

“Where did you slip off to?” Betty asks when Cheryl sits down at her new desk.

“I was watching my nephews, Jason and Mason, I cleared it with the Captain,” Veronica says and starts looking at the digital record of the victim, even though she already knew it word for word.

“There is no way in hell that Captain would let you do that especially on your first day,” Veronica says looking at Cheryl in disbelief.

“It was the only time that Jason could help me finish moving and since he is her son-in-law he was able to pull a few strings,” Cheryl replies bored. “Have we got a lead on the prints?”

  
“We should know in an hour or so,” Betty replies.

“Hey guys,” Jughead says sitting down and stealing Betty’s chips.

“Hey Juggy, you taking a break from writing?” Betty says making an attempt to steal her chips back.

“I was eating lunch and realised I was nearby and decided to stop by,” Jughead answers noticing Cheryl for the first time. “Who’s she?”

“Detective Cheryl Blossom just transferred from Seattle,” Cheryl answers for Betty holding her hand out.

“Pleasure,” Jughead replies quickly shaking her hand and then turning his attention to the other two.

“You guys working any interesting cases?” Jughead asks.

“Yeah some guy shot twice in the head, the current theory is a disagreement that got out of hand,” Veronica answers grabbing Betty’s chips from him and returning them.

“Good you’re all here, I’ve got the person those fingerprints belong to,” Jason says sitting on Cheryl’s desk.

“Are you going to tell us who?” Veronica asks impatiently.

“Give me a second,” Jason replies trying to get the file open but failing.

“Just give it here,” Cheryl says taking them out of Jason’s hands and reading it. “His name is Gerald Stanson. Says here that he was picked up on an unregistered arms charge but it was dismissed.”

“Does it give a current address?” Betty asks.

///

“Looks like he ran all his clothes are gone and looks like his gun collection too. We should put an APB on him,” Betty says examining the rest of the empty bedroom.

“I don’t think he ran,” Veronica says spotting a small speck of blood on the leg of the bed. “I think he’s dead.”

“What would give you that idea? That blood could be from an accident,” Cheryl asks cursing herself for leaving any kind of evidence.

“It could be, but he isn’t the only person to flee under the same circumstances.”

“Yes but I think if I killed someone I would flee too,” Cheryl replies trying to add a little humor to the statement.

“That makes two of us but all these cases are very similar,” Veronica replies and notices Cheryl contemplating what she’s saying.

“That’s an interesting theory, care to tell me more?” Cheryl asks trying to find out what the detective has figured out.

“I’ll tell you back at the station, the killer could be listening,” Veronica responds.

Oh, trust me she is, Cheryl thinks smiling at Veronica.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I have no fucking idea what to do with archie so if you have suggestions I'll always take them. Kudos are always appreciated and you can find me on tumblr @chxronica


End file.
